


obedience

by antiwaifu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Degrade, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, Masochism, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Possession, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shoes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiwaifu/pseuds/antiwaifu
Summary: Levi smut there’s a SMALL plot
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Hitch Dreyse/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi x OC - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -SLIGHTLY SLOW BUILD SMUT COMES VERY SOON-  
> this is my first fanfic/smut ever, i’m not a writer. I’d love tips :)  
> none of these characters belong to me.  
> i’ll be updating very frequently. i hope at least one person enjoys;)  
> PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED OR NOT PLEASE

“Y/N come onn” Hitch yelled, as she threw junk into her handbag. “It’s almost 11:00 and we were supposed to get there at 9:30”. She was always so punctual, it’s almost like it’s hurting her to be late.

“Coming!” you yelled back. What’s the big deal? It’s literally a frat party and so what if we’re late, we could even go 30 minutes before it ended who would even care.

It was a Friday night, and you had nothing better to do. Hitch would always rant on and on about these party’s so why not go and have fun too?

As you ran downstairs Hitch threw up a tube of lipgloss towards you. “Aww how’d you know?” You tease before putting some on. It was cherry flavoured; your favourite.

“You literally always forget dude.” she quickly gets serious and begins to clap fast. “Chop chop we gotta go, i have to see Marlowe tonight and i’m definitely going to make my move, tonight is THE night” she smiled and gently grazed her arm.

Her and Marlowe have always had a complicated relationship but it was clear they liked each other, a lot.

“Alright i’m ready let’s go” You say as you let out a long sigh and slight roll of your eyes. Frat partys, how could you hate them?

At the party 

You arrive to a huge house and look over at Hitch with a bored, yet excited look on your face. 

“What now” she rolls her eyes as if she’s tired of you. “Loosen up dude, you’ll be fine” she nudges you and smirks. 

“I know i know.” you shoot back. “Maybe i’ll even make a friend, fingers crossed“ you hold up your right hand and cross your fingers, with a sarcastic smile on your face.

“Yeah yeah let’s go” she sinks into her seat and takes a deep breath before springing back up, as if she was reborn.

You both get out of the car and walk towards the house, stopping at the entrance. Hitch turns to you and holds your shoulders tightly.

“30 minutes max, in 30 minutes i’ll come find you” she knew how boring it is to be at parties by yourself so she always made sure to never leave you alone for too long. 

“No i’ll be fine take your time” you giggled as Marlowe stood behind her.

“Hey Marlowe!” you yelled, just so that Hitch would be scared and she certainly was. Her eyes widened as soon as she heard you say his name.

She quickly turned around and greeted him. She turned back to you with a sad look on her face and mouthed the word “sorry”. You smiled back at her as they walked away to go dance or get drinks, maybe both? Who knows.

‘Who’s here that you know?’ you think as you scan the room and spot Hange beside the kitchen. 

“Hange!” you yell. 

“Hey, come here” She yells back, as she motions her hands for you to hurry over. Hange, the most reliable and hyperactive friend you have. She’s always there for you and you for her.

“Hey Hange I didn’t know you were coming” you say. 

“Well i didn’t want to but HE told me i should come so i can meet new people, and maybe a girlfriend ” a clearly drunk Hange says as she gestured to the dark haired devil sitting next to her, Levi.

“Hey Levi” you say, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

“Hello” he shoots back at you, not even looking up at you to give you the time of day.

‘Ugh’ you thought.

He always seems so rude and for no reason at that. You never talked to him much because of it and you definitely did try.

“Uptightttt” you quietly sang to Hange as she downed another drink.

“Oh no he totally likes you” she slurs. “He’s always like saying how you look and when you do stuff” you look up at her as you scrunch your nose in confusion.

“Hange you’re drunk i can’t even understand what you’re saying” you say.

“No serious, He’s always saying he’d make you his but you’re always trying so hard to  
be nice so he doesn’t want to approach you” she sighs as if that was true work to say. 

You wrinkle your face in disgust and look at Levi, who’s looking directly at you but with very darkened and lifeless eyes, almost as if he was emotionless.

“I’m not your property asshole, and i never will be. And to think i was trying to be nice to you.” you scoff and turn towards the bathroom pulling Hange up.

“Tch”you hear Levi scoff and you quickly snap back around. 

“What?” you yell. Balling your fists tightly as you narrow your eyes at the beautiful, yet utterly rude man sitting in front of you.

“I don’t have time for this” he says as he gets up and glances over at you. “I also don’t really feel like explaining myself to you” he says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and briskly walks away.

You roll your eyes in disgust as turn back  
towards Hange, who apparently vanished. You look around for her, concerned but you knew she could handle herself.

What an asshole, how could a single person be so stuck up. He doesn’t even know you enough to talk badly about you to others, sure you had mutual friends but that doesn’t give him the right to talk down on you behind your back, ugh.

The night wasn’t going to be much fun you could already tell so you decided you’d just drive back home.

“Hey, you ready” you text Hitch. “Ummm,no but Marlowe can give me a ride back haha ;)” she texted back.

You let out a long sigh.

Tonight wasn’t very big anyways and there’s clearly nothing much worth staying for so you’d might as well just go home.

Later that week

“HITCHHHHHHHHH” you screamed from your room.

“What Y/N” she yelled back. 

“I’m not coming today, i’m too tired, I think i’ll just go drive and get some food and head back here so I can watch tv” it’s only wednesday and she wanted you to find the energy to go to yet ANOTHER party. “As if!” you think to yourself and smirk at the cher quote.

“K, byeee” she replied softly as she left for her party.

“Byee” you respond as you also get ready to leave to get your food.

You arrive at your favourite food spot, and get ready to pickup your order and leave.

“Just gonna get my wings and go.” you think to yourself. “Please God let me not run into anyone i know” you whisper while still in the car, considering how you looked it would be embarrassing if they did. 

As you walk into the restaurant you find that it’s not too busy, which was good, that would mean less human interaction for right now.

“Order 79 for Levi!” you hear an employee call out.

“Please.no.God.no.” you thought to yourself as you shut your eyes as tightly as possible and open them just as fast, in hopes that it’s not the Levi you just had an interaction with earlier this week.

“Excuse me” you hear from behind you as you as you get nudged out of the way.

You step forward realizing what he had just done and ever so slightly pushed him forward in hopes of sending a ‘don’t mess with me’ kind of message.

He snapped back at you quickly, and his eyes softened when he met your gaze and realized it was only you.

He slowly approached you and snatched your wrist tightly. “Watch where you’re going, brat” he utters.

You quickly attempt to pull back, but he tightens his grip. “Let go” you loudly whisper so that only he can hear. “You should be apologizing, not digging yourself into a deeper hole” you say as you arch a brow, daring him to try anything else. 

‘How could someone be so entitled?’ you thought.

“Apologize for what?” he said sarcastically as he slowly loosened his grip on you. 

“What you said about me, Hange told me in front of you” you rolled your eyes and accidentally let your eyes slip down to his lips. You tried to play it off but he’d already seen and caught on.

“Aw and you’re mad?” he said, empathetically. 

He quickly let go of your hand and gripped the nape of your neck while letting out a devilish grin. He tightened his grip as you sharply winced in pain.

“Stop” you whisper, as you feel a heat grow in your lower stomach. ‘How could I like this?’ you thought to yourself. 

He slowly lowered his head and brought his lips to the shell of your ear. “You want me, Don’t you?” 

‘Words. How could words sound so good?’ you thought. You sharply hiss while trying pull yourself together, but Levi quickly catches on.

He raised his head again to meet your eyes. “Let me show you, me” he lowered his head and let his lips softly meet yours. 

‘How could this feel so- good’ you thought. ‘it’s just a kiss. Do i like him? I couldn’t. It’s levi, he’s the devil in human form.’ you open your eyes as he slowly pulls back.

The stunned look clear on your face causes him to chuckle. He stood up and smiled as he turned around and picked up his order and left. 

Still shocked that this happened, you look around and everyone is staring at you. You could feel embarrassment course through your body as you hear your name called for your order. 

You hurry back to your car with your food and quickly drive home, distracted by the replaying of the steamy interaction you just had with Levi.

‘I’m just gonna go home, do some work, watch TV and go to sleep’ you thought to yourself. He’s not the first person you’ve kissed and he certainly wouldn’t be the last.

You finally get back to your home and set up in front of the TV. 

Levi was lingering on your mind, but how could you focus on him when you had hot food and a great show in front of you? This evening was turning out to be great.

As you finish your food, you don’t bother to clean up. You head to your room and take off your jacket before letting yourself fall onto the bed.

‘What feeling could possibly be better than this?’ you thought to yourself as you studied the white ceiling above you.

Tired and full, you were ready to go to sleep. But before doing so, you lazily snap a picture of you laying on your bed with you two fingers out making a ‘peace symbol’. You shoot it off to Hitch, just to let her know you were home and safe. 

You then get comfortable in your bed and feel yourself drift away slowly.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️TW‼️ ‼️look at the tags.  
> Hey! I’m not entirely proud of this chapter, but it’s my first story so i’m not gonna be too harsh. Please give me tips i’d appreciate them so much.😊😊

-Chapter 2-

It had been about one week since you and Levi kissed. You seemed to have him off your mind but you just couldn’t ignore your newfound feelings for him. 

But why would you even think this? He’s a selfish and arrogant ass person and you were somewhat the opposite. 

The tension between the two of you was unbearable, even though after last week the only time you saw him would be when you were hanging out with all of your friends. The two of you did not exchange words since then, but it was clear that you and Levi were at a crossroads.

Aside from that, today was Hitch’s birthday. This could take your mind off of everything and give you a chance to let loose. 

She didn’t want a party, just a “girls night”. 

As you sat on the edge of your bed, you made plans for the day. Wake up Hitch, take her for a special breakfast, and just chill until it was time for the rest of the girls to come over. 

It was now 8pm and there was a knock at the door. You went to get the door and it was none other than Hange, dressed in grey sweats and a tight white tshirt, which accentuated her muscles.

“You look so nice!” you screeched as she walked inside slightly blushing. 

“Stopp Y/N” she giggled. “It’s not my night, today’s about Hitch” she curtsied in front of Hitch and threw her an envelope while yelling “birthday punches” and chased after Hitch.

Another knock at the door not 5 minutes later, and it was Mikasa and her partner, Sage. “Hey mikasa, hey sage!” you said as the couple walked inside. 

“Hey Y/N” Mikasa replied, with a very wide smile on her face which was very unusual for her but you brushed it off.

She sat on the couch and went on her phone, opening up TikTok. You rolled your eyes at the sight; she was addicted but didn’t want to admit it.

Her partner, Sage threw up their hand, waved and smiled. 

Sage was very quiet but they meant well and they a good heart. “I brought cookies and a vinyl for Hitch” They made their way to the couch and sat by Mikasa.

Over the next 15 minutes, 3 more people came to the door and that would be it for tonight. 

“Alrighttt, so what are we doing first” Hange said, as she threw up her arms and layed out on the couch.

“Um, a movie or something we can just chill first, we all need to settle in and get comfortable” Hitch replied.

She knew that if everyone wasn’t comfortable, the night wouldn’t be the best it could. She looked up at you, “Y/N dont kill me but Marlowe is coming too he’s gonna bring one or two people also” she sucked air through her teeth, waiting for you to get mad.

“Oh cool” you briskly replied and sat down.

The second you hit the couch yet another knock at the door, which you assumed to be Marlowe.

“Someone get that” you yelled as you spread out on the couch, getting super comfortable.

As the door opened 5 people stood; Marlowe, Jean, Connie, Sasha and someone else. You couldn’t catch a glimpse of the 5th person since they went back into the car to grab something. 

You greet everyone and Connie walks up to you.

“You look comfortable” he teases as his eyes wander down your body to study you.  
It was group knowledge that he had a small thing for you a couple months back. He seemed to be over it though, occasionally the two would lightly flirt here and there.

“It’s cause i am” you reply and send him a small wink as you move over and motion for him to sit by you.

You and Connie are now side by side but you adjust yourself so that you are comfortable, throwing your legs over his as you lay back.

Hitch and Marlowe come out of the bathroom and everyone notices.

“ooo” everyone giggles in unison.

“Since when we’re you two official?” Hange asks.

“Right now” Marlowe responds as he looks down at Hitch with the most caring eyes. They make their way over to a free chair and both manage to fit comfortably.

You notice the door is still open and yell “someone close the door”

“no”Marlowe replies. 

“Levi’s went to get something out of the car he’s coming”

Levi? Who said he was coming? you thought.

You quickly turn to look over at Hitch and she meets your gaze. She shrugs her shoulders and furrows her brows, “I didnt know” she whispers and looks around.

You let your head fall and sigh. “oh my gooosh”.

“Hey you ok?” Connie says as he picks up your head and faces you.

Connie was the funniest of the group but also one of the most caring so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to touch your face or worry much about you.

At that moment you hear a loud slam. You turn and the front door is closed. Levi stands in front of the door, clenching his jaws as he peers at you.

Levi is not much of a talker but you can tell a lot from his eyes, it’s almost how he communicates.

His gaze slowly shifts from your eyes to your legs. Your legs? Your legs, thrown over Connie in the most comfortable way. 

You quick notice and pull them back to your chest. You could feel him staring daggers at you. 

“Hey” he says to to group, and to that they greet him back.

“Y/N can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure” you respond.

“No, i meant in private” he replies.

“Oh.. Okay?” you say as you get up hesitantly and lead him to your room. 

On the way to your room you could still feel him staring you down but you didn’t dare turn around or look at him.

As you open your room door, you notice him lightly scrunch his face at the small mess of clothes on your floor.

You sit on your chair and spin to face him. “What’s up?” you say as you slightly smile, an attempt to lighten the mood.

He makes his way over to your bed and sits on the edge, his hands clasped, elbows resting on his knees and his head hung downwards.

“Do you not understand?” He says, grimly.

“Huh? Understand what?” you inquire, genuinely confused as to what he was talking about. 

The two of you haven’t spoke in over a week so what could he be talking about?

“You’re teasing me” He lifts his head and brings his clasped hands to rest under his sharp jaw. 

“I’m not, i don’t know even where we stand right now” you begin to tilt your head as you fixate on his clenched jaw.

“friends” he says.

“friends?” you repeat, still confused.

“friends with benefits.” he adds.

How could he assume that you wanted to be his friend, or even friends with benefits. He’s yet to show you any extra respect or kindness. Nevertheless, you were into it and needed desperately to get laid.

“It doesn’t matter where we stand, just know you are mine.”

You look up at Levi and laugh.

“Are you joking? Yours? Me?”

You laugh again, trying to hide what felt like a heat in your lower stomach as your heart pounded at his words. ‘Mine’

You weren’t usually okay with someone ‘claiming’ you but it felt so unusually right if it was Levi, even if the two of you didn’t have much of a past.

You throw your head back in boredom. “Ok, so what” you sigh. before looking back up at him. 

“Boring you, am i?” he says as he gets up and inches over to you.

“Oh no, keep going i’ve got nothing better to do out there, right?” you say sarcastically, trying not to show your intimidation.

He firmly grabs your wrist and pulls you up to his chest. Trying to hide the pain, you rip your hand free of his grip.

“See, the way i do things is different from you. I don’t do the wholesomeness, or the cuteness.”

“Well then i shouldn’t be involved with you, you’re a bad guy.” you say as you jump back into your chair, only to be snatched back up.

Levi grips your cheeks and growls.

“Maybe you need some enlightening” he says as he tightens his grip on your face and slams you against your wall. 

He loosens his grip on your face and instead grabs your neck letting his hands firmly press down on either side of your neck so that you can breathe but its difficult. He tightened his grip as he leaned closer, his lips at the shell of your ear. He let out a short breath, causing your legs to buckle as adrenaline rushed through your body.

“You are mine and mine only, keep fucking with me and i wouldn’t mind having to fuck some sense into that pretty little head of yours.”

You begin to imagine what he could do to you, the power he held. How could long could you keep this game going on? And what could you gain from it?

You shift your head to the side, so that you are face to face with Levi. His grip loosens. His face was a hair away from physical contact with yours. You look into his eyes daringly and challenge him, not knowing what a mistake it would be.

“I’m perfectly sensible.” you whisper as you run your fingertips over his piercing jawline and gently touch his lips with yours.

He growls and spins you around slamming your chest against the wall as he gathered your hair from the roots all into his hands and tightly gripped it, almost ripping it out.

You wince at the feeling while overcome with pleasure as your heart pounds in your chest. 

Levi shifts his grip to the top of your head, not loosening his hold on your hair as he pushes your head down causing you to kneel face to face with the wall.

“I said don’t provoke me you little brat” He hisses as he drags you across the floor not once looking down at you.

He finally comes to a stop as he sits down on your bed and releases his grip, completely.

“Stay down” he growls as you still kneel in front of him.

“My knees hurt” you softly whimper as you bring your hand down to feel a burn at your knee from being dragged across the floor.

Levi looks down at you and firmly grips your hair again.

“I don’t fucking care Y/N” he throws your head down and unbuckles his belt as you glance at his fingers, and spot a thick silver ring on his index.

He glanced down at you and tilted your chin up as he smirked at you and leaned closer.

‘What did i just get myself into’ you thought.

“Maybe this’ll teach you to shut the fuck up eh?” he says as he pulled off his pants, his boxers shortly after.

You watched in awe as his erection sprung up, ready to meet you.

He tilted your chin up and looked down at you once again, this time he flashed 3 fingers.

“This is your stop signal” he looked down at you and waved 3 fingers in front of you.

His hands shifted from a soft hold on your chin to a painful grip.

“Do it” he growled as he squeezed your face.

You held up 3 fingers in defeat and prepared yourself for his length.

“Good girl”

He stood up and grabbed your hair at the roots nearly ripping your strands out again.

“Don’t fuck around, open up” he hissed as he hungrily watched your lips part in preparation for his throbbing cock.

He spat into your mouth and bit his bottom lip harshly.

“Don’t swallow” he ordered as he positioned your open mouth at the head of his cock.

As Levi held your head in his hands, he thrust his hips into your mouth and shuddered under your gag as he touched the back of your throat.

His legs buckled over you with every thrust he made.

This feeling was so pleasurable and the thought of being completely under his control made you quake even more. You could feel your underwear slicken with every slam Levi preformed into your mouth.

This was your body but it belonged to him now, whatever he wanted would be done.

Levi continued to thrust into your throat, every movement giving more room for another one.

Tears beginning to form at your eyes as you begin to choke and look up at Levi. He looked down at you with what seemed to be no regard for your current state as he threw his head back and gasped.

You continued to choke, wanting to give up and throw up the fingers but you could feel your edge and his as you felt your underwear slicken even more. 

Your nose slammed against his abdomen as his cock began to swell and he grunted as he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Fuck” he whispered out as he exploded down your throat and harshly let go of you, as he fell onto the bed.

What felt like a stream of thick water coated your throat and you held it as you looked up at Levi and sat down on the floor.

“Swallow. It.” he purred.

And you did exactly so. As you sat on the floor you begin to feel yourself slicken even more and you reach your hand down to touch yourself.

“Stop” Levi bellowed.

“Come here” he said.

You crawled over towards the bed, climbing up so that you would be sat side by side with him as you face him.

He lay you back and spread your legs as he used his fingers to tug down your pants and underwear simultaneously.

He looked down at your slick, throbbing pussy and looked up at you.

He smirked and lightly let his fingers part your lips and run them over your sensitive and begging clit.

“No” he growled. 

Pulling your pants back up as he gripped your neck and dragged you closer to him. 

“Let this be a fucking lesson, Y/N don’t provoke me.”

He got up to pull his pants up and buckled his belt as he peered over at you.

“Now don’t worry mylove, maybe next time huh?” he grinned as he held out his hand for you to stand up beside him.

Barely able to get up due to your still sensitive cunt and trembling legs you manage, and make your way over to him.

He walks you over to your mirror and stands behind you. “Beautiful, and all mines” he relished and turned your face to land a kiss on your forehead.

“You ok?” he asks, looking genuinely worried about you.

“Yea, peachy” you sarcastically reply as you gesture your trembling legs.

He smirks and takes you under his arms.

“Should be getting back now shouldn’t we.” He gestures for you to lead the way.


End file.
